


Another Life

by Bookexplosions



Category: White Collar
Genre: Age Regression, Age Regression/De-Aging, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Kid Fic, Neal whump, Protective Peter, Sad, Tooth Rotting Fluff, de-aged Neal, peter whump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-03-21 22:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3705991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookexplosions/pseuds/Bookexplosions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In another life, Peter and Elizabeth can't have children and so they adopt a child, Neal Caffrey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tragedy and The Silver Lining

Peter's POV:

"El?" I said anxiously. She'd been in the bathroom with the test for almost twenty minutes. I leaned in and listened through the door. I heard her soft sobs and I already knew the answer. 

Eventually, the door opened and a tear streaked El stepped out. She just shook her head and fresh wave of tears came crashing in. I pressed her face to my chest and let her tears fall onto my shirt. It wasn't delicate tears but instead full fledged sobs.

"The doctor was right." She said shakily and rubbed her eyes. I felt my heart sink down to my stomach. We wouldn't have children or even a complete family. I felt my own eyes grow with tears but I held them back. 

"Come on, let's get to bed." I said gently and guided her to our bed. She laid down and instantly fell asleep. When her breathing evened out, I freely let my tears fall. I cried for the child we didn't have. 

............................................................

 

"What about adoption?" I blurted out to El. Her head snapped up from her work and her eyes widened. We hadn't talked about having children any other way. 

"Adoption?" She echoed. I nodded. 

"Yes Peter. Yes." She whispered and happy tears. I felt relief and happiness wash over me. I spent days wondering if El would be up for it. We hugged and all I could I think about was adopting our new child. 

..........................................................

It was a warm sunny day. The air was filled with a sweet scent of happiness. We stopped outside 'Mozzie's Adoptions Center.' 

"You ready for this?" I asked cautiously. I felt my heartbeat speed up. El reached out and held my hand tightly. Even now she knew what I was feeling by simply one look. 

"Are you ready for this?" She countered. 

"I don't know. Will I be a good father?" I said, voicing my worries that have been eating my for the past few weeks. 

"Peter, you're going to be the most amazing and wonderful father ever. Any child will be lucky to have you as their father." El replied fondly and confidently. I felt a surge of confidence myself and got up and out of the car. El held my hand and we walked into the adoption center. 

The walls are cream colored and a large hall leads to a winding brown staircase. Suddenly a thundering amount of footsteps go up the stairs. Some spared glances at us but others just ran by. 

"Mr and Mrs. Suit!" A bald man said. I looked down at my outfit and assessed El's too. We did look quite professional. 

"Mr....Mozzie?" El said uncertainly. He gave her a quizzical look before replying. 

"Just Mozzie is fine." He replied and started walking into another room. We followed him and made us sit in a big brown couch. 

"So, what age child are you looking for?" Mozzie asked while holding a clipboard. 

"Around five, six. We don't mind a little older than that either." El answered while squeezing my hand. Mozzie nodded and motioned for us to get up.

"You can meet the children upstairs." Mozzie said and we walked up the stairs with him. Some children's drawings were pinned up on the walls. They were barely stick figures. Except some rare ones right at the top edges of the walls. They were beautiful for such a small child. They were even signed at the bottom corner. Mozzie led us to a room filled with kids. The walls were bright blue and at the bottom green grass is painted on. There were some trees and butterflies painted on two. Kids of all ages surrounded us but thankfully some other parents were also there. So, we didn't feel cornered or anything. 

"Want to start at the yellow table." El asked.

"Yeah sure." I said and we made our way to the table. We chatted to the very enthusiastic children. None of them really made me feel comfortable. I looked to my left and saw a little boy sitting on the table. He had a wavy mop of jet black hair and was drawing some pictures. He was sitting all by myself and felt a protective urge towards him. I got up and walked over to him. 

"Hey, what's your name?" I said kinda awkwardly. 

"Neal." He said shortly without looking up at me. He continued to color in his work.

"I'm Peter." I said trying for a conversation. He finally looked up at me. His eyes weren't like El's but they were the same color. Except they were electric blue. They looked to old for such a small boy. In this moment, I knew I had to know this kid.


	2. Elizabeth meets Neal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elizabeth and Neal talk. Mozzie has a story to tell too.

Peter's POV:

El and I talked to all the kids in the room but I only felt a connection with Neal. The kid sat by himself drawing. I noticed Mozzie got a few smiles out of him but otherwise his demeanor was somber. 

"So, who will choose?" El said anxiously while looking at all the kids once again. 

"Did you feel a connection with any one of them?" I asked. She bit her lip and shook her head. 

"Did you?" She asked. I nodded and nudged my head towards Neal. He was now admiring his work and frowning a little. 

"Let's go meet him." El said determinedly and she strode towards him. I walked behind her, equally excited. 

"Hey, my names Elizabeth." She said happily while settling down, next to Neal. 

"Neal." He said equally short as he had said to me. 

"What are you drawing?" El probed. 

"Nothing." He said sullenly and covered up his art work. His eyes darted suspiciously between Elizabeth and me. 

"Well, I'm a event planner and Peter's an FBI agent." El said trying to gauge a reaction from Neal. I noticed his body shift when she said FBI Agent. 

"Can I see your badge?" He asked quietly not really looking at me. 

"I don't have it on me but you could come over and see it." I replied. His face smiled but then frowned again. 

"Ok guys! It's lunch time!" Mozzie yelled. The kids scrambled towards the door and barged out. Neal was right at the back, alone, when leaving. He gave us one last look before leaving. 

"So, did any kid catch you guys?" Mozzie asked. 

"Neal." We both said. 

"Uh, that may not be the best idea." Mozzie replied worriedly 

"And why's that?" El asked dangerously. Mozzie sighed and motioned for us to sit with him. 

"It's a long story. Your going to need to sit....."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for such a late update but a lot of stuff has been happening.
> 
>  
> 
> Please leave comments and Kudos. I literally feed off comments.


	3. Tugging at Heartstrings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mozzie gives Neal's background to Peter and El. A decision is made. 
> 
> WARNING: mentions of absue.

Peter's POV:

"Well, what is it?" I asked impatiently. Mozzie's been sitting for over five minutes. 

"Neal's father was a police officer. He died a hero and left Neal with his mother. His mother, killed herself literally months after her father died." Mozzie said. 

El took a sharp intake of breath and I tightened my hand in hers. 

"How old was he?" I croaked out. 

"4." Mozzie replied. 

"Neal was put into care and well, he was instantly liked by parents. He got adopted straight away." He continued. "But they always brought him back. They thought he was always to talkative or annoying. Eventually he got adopted by a single man called Joseph. Neal was gone for over five months, a record for him." Mozzie explained. 

El and I shared a look, we knew this wasn't going to be good. 

"Then, I got a phone call. By then all contact between Neal and I, so the phone all was surprising. I'd found out that Neal had been beaten. Repeatedly. Joseph was an abusive man. Neal had bruises and cuts all over his body. When they found him he was unconscious. They did a full body examination and saw lashes on his back. His wrist was fractured and his jaw was broken. He was only 9." Mozzie finished warily. 

"Where is he now?" I asked quietly. I felt my anger coil in the pit of my stomach. I wanted wrap my hands around Joseph's neck and kill him. 

"He's in jail, don't worry. The real problem is the mark it's left on Neal. He's not really a child new parents want." Mozzie said bluntly. 

"We want him. Now actually." El stated firmly. And in that moment I knew I've never loved her more. 

"We want him now." I echoed. Mozzie looked at us gravely and nodded. 

"Let me get it all set up." He stated and left. 

I looked at El, a whole new chapter was about to start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI GUYS!! Sorry for such a long hiatus but I've left you guys to decide what happens. 
> 
>  
> 
> Please leave Kudos and comments if you want this story to keep going otherwise I'm considering stopping while it's early.


	4. Colouring Our Lives with Happiness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neal finally goes home with Peter and Elizabeth. It's his first day and the outcome is sweet.

Peter's POV:

Adopting Neal was stressful. Sugar coating it is useless, the papers and work to adopt Neal was hard. It was tiring and it made me want to shoot everything in sight but in the end El and I got a child. So, there is something beautiful in it. 

Telling Neal that he was being adopted by us was harder than all the paperwork. Knowing he went through all that abuse just made me want to wrap him up in bubble wrap and protect him. But I know this affection would probably freak him and that explaining to El was difficult. 

"El, he's never had that type of, of love." I explained for the hundredth time. 

"Yes Peter, but doesn't he deserve it now. He needs to feel the affection." El replied again.

"He needs to feel comfortable around us and then we ease him into our affection." I said, again. 

"Fine Peter, but when he needs it I will give him my love." El said with a note finality in her voice. That meant it was the end of this conversation. 

But back to telling Neal. It evoked so many feelings. Too many feelings. 

"Hey Neal. Remember us?" I asked. He looked up from his work at me. His face was schooled into an expression that screamed 'are you stupid? You were here last week.' 

I laughed nervously and El put her hand on my shoulder. 

"Well Neal, we've decided to adopt you." El said quickly like she was ripping of bandage. 

Neal's eyes widened and his mouth was shaped like a small 'o'. But he quickly snapped it shut and carefully made sure his face showed no emotion. I noticed a lot of criminals did this when they didn't want to show fear or worry. I gently patted his arm. 

"It's ok, everything will be great." I said optimistically. 

//////////////////////////////////////////////// 

"You be good Neal and if anything happens call me, I need someone to talk too. Good partnerships are hard to find." Mozzie said and ruffled Neal's hair. 

"Thanks Moz." Neal said giving him a rare small smile. I felt something curl in my chest and I know I wanted to see a happy Neal much more. 

"Coming Neal?" El called out. Neal nodded and followed me to the car. 

The car ride was silent in the beginning but El had started some small talk. 

"So, Neal we know you like painting but do you like anything else?" El asked. 

"Uh I like puzzles and books." He mumbled while looking down at his hands. 

"Any particular author's?" I asked venturing in the conversation. 

"I like Dickens." Neal replied. He looked up a little and I smiled at him through the mirror. He didn't smile back but he did finally look up. I took that as a win. 

"Wow, Dickens you must be really intelligent." El commented. I saw a small blush paint his face and my lips twitched slightly. 

We pulled up at the house and Neal hopped out of the car. 

"It's not a mansion or anything. But it's home." El said and Neal looked directly in his eyes when he said,

"It's beautiful and more than enough." 

El smiled down at him and walked up to the house. Neal followed at his own pace. Suddenly, Satch ran up and tackled Neal. 

"Woah." Neal said breathlessly while Satch mercilessly licked his face. 

"That's Satch. He's seemed to take a liking to you." I said and I smiled at how good Satch was being. 

I showed Neal to his room. It was plain with just a cupboard, a bed and a desk. 

"Well, once you've settled in you can decide how to decorate the place." El said and we decided to tour the house. 

"That's the bathroom and that's the living room. Then there's the kitchen. Oh and this is our room. You're always welcome in, just knock before." I said and led him back to your room. 

"We'll go get dinner ready, do you want to freshen up?" I asked cringing at my words. I sound so awkward. 

"Uh yeah sure." Neal answered. 

"Come down whenever you're ready." El said kindly and thanked my lucky stars to have her. We both went downstairs and I started to help her out with dinner. 

"So, you think he's ok?" I asked worriedly. 

"Peter, he's fine ok? He'll come around." El said and pushed me aside to finish dinner. I pecked her forehead and heard small pitter patter of feet. 

"Hey Neal, foods almost ready. Wanna help set the table?" I asked while taking out some knives and forks. 

"Sure." He replied while shrugging. We set the table in a comfortable silence. El set the food and we started to eat. 

"It's delicious." Neal said. I was startled by him insinuating a conversation. He looked a but nervous about it though. 

"Thank you Neal. I made it all." I said slyly. 

"Sure you did, sweetheart. He can't cook for love or money." El replied and Neal let out a smirk. But he quickly changed it to a simple line. 

We kept up the small talk and Neal interjected quietly at some parts of the conversation. Once we finished, Neal started speaking,

"I'm going to go and change and the go to bed. C-could I call Mozzie by any chance?" Neal asked while looking fearfully. 

"Of course Neal. The phone is in the living room." El answered and Neal left. He went upstairs first and I heard the bathroom door open and close. After a while it opened again and I heard footsteps coming down the stairs. 

I didn't mean to listen into his conversation with Mozzie but it just happened. 

"They're nice Mozzie. I really like them." Neal said happiness coloring his voice. 

I felt my on happiness over take everything the first day was good. 

But who know's what the future will bring?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY GUYS!!!! I hope you enjoy this chapter, it's pure fluff!
> 
>  
> 
> YOUR COMMENTS WERE SO ENCOURAGING ❤️❤️❤️
> 
>  
> 
> Please keep them coming!


	5. Burning Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El and Peter experience a new parent scare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys long time no update. I recently fell back into watching White Collar and decided to continue the story. I was kinda hit with a block but I've fixed it. 
> 
> The story is going to be Neal growing up, that will involve high school. But once Neal is older I will follow the seasons of the show. Whether or not Neal is a criminal or not is for you to read about much later. 
> 
> Just wanted to update you guys a little. 
> 
> Don't forget, comments are my only source of reassurance so leave some below <3

Peter's POV:

Neal has been our son for four weeks now and he's perfect. No tantrums, no talking back, does all his chores but he never initiates anything ever. Everything needs to be coaxed out of him and that worries but. But what's even worse is that over the weeks Neal and I bonded but whenever it seems to breach over the friendly to more fatherly bonding he closes up and diminishes all the bonding we did. He's not like this with El though, he's just normally more reserved around her but treats her like a friend rather than a mother. 

I get a text from El during work to meet her and Neal at the park for lunch. I tell Diana and Jones, offering them to join, but they refused. 

"But you guys haven't met Neal!" I complained and they shared a look. 

"This weekend, dinner at mine. That is an order." I call out to them before walking out. 

"Got it boss. I'll bring wine." Diana calls back and I smile before leaving the office. 

I walk into the park and see Neal and El sitting under tree. Satch is laying across Neal's feet and Neal is sticking his tongue out and sketching. El is reading one of her romance novels, the sandwiches were eaten except mine. 

"Hey guys." I announce as I sit down. Neal's head shoots up and his back stiffens. I smile brightly at him hoping to cause him some ease. His tension melted slightly in his shoulders 

"Any new cases honey?" El asks bookmarking her novel. 

"No nothing interesting. How was your day?" I reply mouth full with sandwich. 

"Good. So, Neal I forgot to tell you, we have set up an interview for you for Ridgeway Primary School." El says casually but I can see the tension around her eyes. 

"Oh, ok." Neal replies quietly. He shifts nervously. 

"It'll be fine kid don't worry." I say reassuringly. I lean back on the trunk of the tree and put my hands behind my head. Neal is curved over his sketch but I can see a tail and dog so I'm assuming that he's drawing Satchmo. 

"Neal, do you want to play catch?" I ask suddenly. An abandoned ball was brought to me by Satch and I turned to see Neal's reaction. He was staring at the ball like it was holding some secret bomb in it. 

"I'm not really good at sports." He said but I eventually cajoled him into joining. We threw the ball back and forth for a while before Neal started to play with Satch. The two of them ran off and their squeals and barks of laughter was the soundtrack for our day out. 

I eventually have to go back to work and promise El, Neal and Satch to be back by six the latest. I see El take Neal's hand in hers and Satch's leash around her wrist. I feel something warm swell in my hurt and explode filling my body with an unexpected love. 

When I did get home I found that El and Neal had already had dinner and Neal was getting ready for bed. 

"Why didn't you wait for me?" I asked El as I got in and she gave me an amused smile. 

"Because hon, it's eight right now, not six." She said and let out a laugh at my confused face. 

I finally looked at the clock and saw that it was actually eight and that the hours had just passed me. I sighed resignedly at the thought of missing another moment with Neal.

Sometimes I wish I was I was El who got to stay at home with Neal. Don't tell her that of course. 

"Hey hon, tuck Neal in would you?" El asked as I stuffed the last piece of my dinner in. 

"Sure." I said excitement colouring my tone. I go upstairs to Neal's room and see that he's stuck up some drawings on the walls. Not the one from the park but some of Mozzie. 

"Hey bud, you ready for bed?" I asked as Neal came out of the bathroom. He is wearing a night suit with paint splashes on it and he nods sleepily. His face looks a little flushed and red. I worriedly place my palm on his forehead and see it's a little warm but nothing serious. 

"Come on kiddo." I say and tuck the blanket up to his chin. 

"Thank P'tr." He says drowsily and I smoothed his hair down lightly. I leaned down and pressed a kiss on his forehead. I go back down and sit with El on the sofa. 

"Neal was a little hot." I said allowing my concern to seep through and she took a sip of her wine before replying. 

"I know I gave him some of that kid's medicine and he should be fine. It's probably a twenty four hour bug." El reassured me and passed me a beer. We sat on the sofa, arm around her shoulders, with the game on. We decided to head to be an hour later. We checked on Neal one last time and he was a little warm. We went back to our rooms and went to sleep. A beautiful dreamless slumber took over. 

I woke up to a scream. My FBI instincts taking over; I grabbed the gun I keep under my pillow and rolled out of bed. The strangled scream came once more and I remembered Neal. 

I ran towards his room, El hot on my heels. We burst into his room to see Neal twisting and writhing on the bed. Tears are streaming down his face and his face is red. El runs over and shakes him awake. 

"No you can't. Stop it. Don't touch them." Neal screamed before he roughly woke up. 

"Peter." He sobbed out and I cautiously went over to him. I'm not prepared for this at all. 

"His fevers 99 Peter. We need to cool him down or take him to the hospital." El said and went downstairs to get a wet cloth from the kitchen. Her breathing is fast and I try to console Neal. 

"You're ok Neal, you're ok." I sooth and pressed him close to my body. He's burning up, and the crying isn't helping at all. 

"Peter i don't feel good." He murmured and maybe a part of me is actually ready to be a father because i knew that look. I grabbed the bin by his bed and thrust it in front of him and let him puke his guts out. 

"El skip the cloth we're going to the hospital now." I said and carried Neal in a firemen gesture. He's mumbling no and shaking slightly. He's still distraught. 

El buckles him in and we reach the hospital after I broke a couple of red lights and other driving rules. I dash in and because of Neal's shaking the Nurse comes quickly with the stretcher. 

"We need to take him in instantly and calm him down and check him over. Worst comes to worse we'll have to put him in a cold bath." The Nurse explains. Once Neal hits the stretcher he begins to screech. 

"No! no! You can't take me away. No please Elizabeth please!" He screams desperately. El makes these aborted movements towards him but the Nurse shoos her away. 

Suddenly a cold bath is brought into the room and Neal is wheeled in. He's stripped and lowered whilst screeching. 

"Please please please." Is the mantra that slips out of his mouth. He: shivering and sobbing but his fever is falling. 

"Daddy please no. Make them stop Daddy please I'll be good. Please." He screams at me and I feel my heart shatter. 

"Stop...." I say quietly but the Nurse shoots me a look. 

"If we stop his fever will get too high." The Nurse explained. "You can leave for a few moments, collect yourself and by then he should've calmed down." 

We walk outside reluctantly and breathe deeply. I hold El's hand in a death grip and pray silently. We go back in to see Neal clothed and asleep. He's still pale but his tremors have stopped. 

"Did you have to sedate him?" El asked worried but the Nurse shook her head. 

"He went to sleep himself due exhaustion. His body shut down for awhile. The doctor is coming in to fill you guys in. But don't worry, he'll be fine." The Nurse said and left. 

El wrapped an arm around my waist and I rest my chin on top of her head as we stare at our child.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my new story and I love White Collar! In particular I love Neal and really want him to have a good life so here we go. 
> 
> The ships involving El, Peter and Neal are purely platonic. 
> 
>  
> 
> Comment and leave Kudos please :)


End file.
